lasvegaswikiaorg-20200213-history
Nightclubs
Asia - Inside the Miracle Mile Shops at Planet Hollywood Resort. Silk pillows, candles and intricate woodwork create an Asian atmosphere, while DJs spin an eclectic mix. Open Wed, Fri and Sat from 11 pm. *The Bank - As its name suggests, this nightclub offers a sanctuary for all things precious - the decor and design are no exception. $50 cover charge. At the Bellagio. *The Beatles Revolution Lounge - Cutting edge and interactive experiences involving the most beloved rock group of all time in a psychedelic sensory environment. Open nightly, 5 pm to 5 am. At the Mirage. *Blush - The atmosphere is provocative and edgy. Open Monday from 6 pm, Tues-Sun, 9 pm. Located at Wynn. *Body English - This elegant two-story nightclub comes fully equipped with a large center dance floor, plush seating, and plenty of VIP areas. The music spinning at the DJ's table is hip-hop, house and rock. At the Hard Rock Hotel. *Buddha Bar - features resident DJ's every Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. At The Palms. *Caramel - offers a new taste to the Las Vegas nightlife scene with a wide variety of music. Open 5 pm to 4 am. At the Bellagio. *Cleopatra's Barge offers live bands and dancing to top 40 dance music on board a replica of an Egyptian ship that rocks gently in five feet of water. At Caesars Palace. *Club Rio - Features a large dance floor, live entertainment and overhead projection screen. At the Rio; now called The 3121 Club. *Coyote Ugly - A southern style bar and dance saloon featuring hot bartenders and bar dancing. Nighly from 6 pm to late. At New York New York. *Drai's Afterhours - Gourmet restaurant Drai's becomes an after hours nightclub from midnight until dawn. Located at Bill's Gambling Hall & Saloon (formerly The Barbary Coast). *Empire Ballroom - Located at 3765 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas' premiere after-hours destination brings guests top-ranked DJs, world-class lighting and sound. *eyecandy - Mandalay Bay's contemporary twist on the typical Las Vegas lounge. Innovative table technology allows you to peruse the goings-on before getting up from your table, as well as writing message to those at other tables. Right in the middle of the casino floor. *Flirt - A nightspot designed by women for women. Soft lighting, plush fabrics and curved furniture se the mood. Extensive menu and all-male waitstaff. The "gossip pit" offers the perfect opportunity to relax and unwind. Located at the Chippendales Theatre at the Rio. *Ghost Bar - An ultra hip lounge that boasts a 360-degree view of Vegas from the 55th floor. The Palms; cover charge. *Gold Diggers - Come for the party, stay for the balcony view over Fremont Street and dance the night away. Open nightly from 4 pm to 4 am. At the Golden Nugget. No cover charge. *Heart Center Bar - A circular hot spot centered in the heart of the casino at Planet Hollywood Resort. Hang out and sip on drinks served by cocktail waitresses in black leather go-go attire. *House of Blues - Rockstar karaoke and rotating live acts. Located at Mandalay Bay. *I-Bar - Refined sophistication and subtle allure grace this ultra lounge, which celebrates its namesake, Ipanema. This ultra lounge combines the natural elements of earth, rock and water with stunning lighting and sleek lines. Full bar features 12 signature cocktails. The I-Girls, 10 captivating models, move to the progressive rhythms of the lounge. Located at the Rio. *Ivan Kane’s Forty Deuce - A striptease lounge featuring dancers who perform burlesque numbers accompanied by a three piece bump-and-grind combo. At Mandalay Bay. *Jet - Dance the night away to the music blasted on the state-of-the-art sound system at Jet. This multi-level high-energy club features three dance floors and four bars. At the Mirage. *LAX - The mind-blowing super club from LA cranks out the tunes, creating a posh and upscale nightlife environment. A two-story night club; cover charge. At the Luxor. *the Living Room features impeccable service, premium bottle service and DJs spinning low-level, mood stimulating sounds. Open Thurs-Saturday, no cover. At Planet Hollywood. *the Lounge at Fleur de Lys - offers music from a live DJ, creating a sexy, soulful atmosphere, located at Mandalay Bay. Open nightly from 5 pm to 1 am. *Luna y Sol - presents Latin inspired nights of sultry music and seduction. At Mexitalia Xpress at Circus Circus. Open Friday and Saturday at 11 pm. *Lure - The lounge features outdoor garden seating and mirrored tables. Cocktails, champagne and spirits are available. Located at Wynn Las Vegas. *Minxx - A Gentleman's club and lounge, located at 4636 Wynn Road. *Mix - presents stellar cocktail concoctions in a stylish-hip environment. Open nightly, 5 pm - 3 am at Mandalay Bay. *Moon - An exclusive boutique nightclub, featuring spectacular views of the city and a celestial retractable roof. At The Palms. Open Wed-Saturday, 8 pm - 4 am; cover charge. *the Nightclub - has DJ's, live entertainment and superior sound. Open noon- 4 am, Monday-Sunday. No cover charge; no drink minimum, located at The Las Vegas Hilton. *OPM - An upscale locale where eastern style meets western energy, with DJ Music. Located at the Forum Shops at Caesars Palace above Wolfgang Puck’s Chinois Cafe. *PURE - This 36,000 square foot club is owned partly by Celine Dion, Shaquille O'Neal, Andre Agassi and Steffi Graf. Three different rooms add a variety of experiences. Caesars Palace *Pussycat Dolls Lounge - Connected to PURE nightclub, the Pussycat Dolls Lounge features burlesque dancing and group performances. The Pussycat Dolls bring their seductive show to Las Vegas. Caesars Palace *Rain in the Desert - Lavish special effects, including an electrifying display of water, fire and fog. Open Thursday-Saturday, 11 pm - 5 am; Cover charge. At The Palms. *Risque - Lounge including plush couches and expansive ottomans surrounding an intimate dance floor. Private balconies and an outdoor terrace overlook the strip. Located at Paris Las Vegas. *Rockhouse Bar & Nightclub - Free shots all day and night from the Rockhouse Go-Go Dancers; one of the hottest bar staffs in Vegas. At Imperial Palace. *rumjungle -- Enter into a tropical fantasy that contains the world's largest rum bar and hosts 200 different rums. Dance the night away while the world class resident DJ RTM spins his music along with a live conga Drummer and Percussionist. Mandalay Bay *Shadow - Party in style. Shadow dancers perform at Caesars Palace. *Stoney's Rockin Country - Located at 9151 Las Vegas Blvd. The largest country nightclub in Las Vegas. Ride the bull or dance on the 2500 sq ft elevated dance floor. There are three 44-foot mini bowling lanes and four pool tables, plus $15 all you can drink draft. *Studio 54 - Dance club featuring four separate dance floors, three bars -- Voyeur, Hot and Steel -- and a gallery of celebrity photos. At New York-New York *Syncity - This ultra-lounge invites you to "bring only your temptation" as resident DJ's Bryan Wyland, the Dynamixx and "bevertainers" entertain you. Located at The Riviera. *Tabu - an ultra-lounge in the MGM Grand, Tabu has a reputation for having a very well-stocked bar. There is a cover charge. *Tangerine - lounge/bar at Treasure Island, overlooking the lagoon. A staff of beautiful bartenders and burlesque dancers entice guests with this hot new trend, as pin-up girls come to life. Burlesque dancers perform every hour from 10:45 pm to 1:45 am. Cover charge. *Tao - Enjoy conversation and cocktails at the Tao Nightclub. Lush velvets and silks, waterfalls and century old woods and stones transport you to the Pacific Rim. Get a glimpse of the hand-carved 20-foot tall signature Buddha that "floats" peacefully above an infinity pool complete with Japanese Koi. This club boasts a 40-fot long outside terrace with views of the Las Vegas Strip. Located at the Venetian. *Triq - This is a new nightclub where inhibitions disappear nightly. Located at the Steve Wyrick Entertainment Complex within the Miracle Mile Shops at Planet Hollywood. The entire complex transforms into a four-level nightclub, housing two floors of lounges and a theater stage serving as a dane floor on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. Open every day as a lounge. *Tryst - A unique nightclub experience awaits inside this club. All eyes are immediately drawn to the 94-foot waterfall cascading into its own private lagoon. The intimate decor of the rich reds and velvets sets the tone of the nightclub. Located at Wynn Las Vegas; cover charge. *Vivid - Features holographic images of dancing girls throughout the club, as well as a stimulating space and sensual atmosphere. Located at the Venetian; cover charge. *LVH (aka The Hilton) - enjoy smooth R&B music with dancing at the Oasis Lounge every Saturday Night - 9:00pm-2:00am. (created by: BarryBNV- 3/12/13) Category:Entertainment Category:Entertainment